Giselle Gewelle (LastationLover5000)
Giselle Gewelle (ジゼル・ジュエル, Jizeru Jueru) is a Quincy and a former member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "Z". He serves as the leader of the group when Bambietta is not around, much to Candice's chagrin. Appearance Despite his very feminine appearance, Giselle is actually a crossdressing, effiminate male. Giselle has long black hair extending down to his lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. He wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of his head. Personality Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Giselle primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. While Giselle mainly reshapes reishi into his bow and arrows, he is capable of manipulating reishi for Gintō, a Quincy form of spellcasting that Giselle is proficient in using. *'Hirenkyaku Expert:' Spiritual Awareness: High Spiritual Power: Gintō Expert: Spirit Weapon Karasu (鴉'', lit. "''Crow"): As a proper Quincy should, Giselle uses a bow as his primary weapon. Preferring to avoid forming the bow before each battle, Giselle keeps a pre-formed short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container he keeps on the side of his belt. When Giselle clicks the heart, the bow, named Karashu, pops out above his There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones. Giselle grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with his other hand to fire like a normal bow. The Zombie The Zombie (死者 (ザ・ゾンビ), Za Zonbi; Japanese for "Deceased": Giselle's unique Scrift ability, granted to his by Yhwach. Referred to as "The Zombie", this Scrift is a unique power that has both passive and active qualities. From the moment Giselle was gifted this power by Yhwach, he became what most would refer to as a "zombie", or a walking corpse; as there is no true standard definition to a "zombie", Giselle is in a class of his own — unlike the kind seen in media in the Material World. Due to being a corpse, his heart no longer beats; his blood runs cold, he no longer requires food or drink to survive either. Being a zombie grants Giselle a powerful kind of immortality; so powerful, in fact, one would question why Yhwach would surrender this kind of power to a human boy. Outright stated by Giselle, an attempt on the boy's life is pointless; he has an immense tolerance to pain, and physical wounds serve to do nothing but annoy him. His body, long dead, is now linked together by his powerful spiritual energies, and reattaches itself through these energies when he is cut or damaged. This extends to lost limbs, organs, etc; even if his head is removed and his limbs lopped off and spread across the globe, if Giselle is not bound in some way after this, his body will reattach itself over time, drawn together by his own spirit energy. Giselle can even bolster the speed of his regeneration by using the Quincy ability to gather reishi from the air; funneling it into the wounded area, it meshes with his own energy and increases the speed of the healing process. The active ability of The Zombie is a form of possession, as well as conversion; when an individual is stained with the blood of Giselle, they become corpses as well, and are forced to follow Giselle's orders. Similar to vampirism in this way, using blood as his medium, he is capable of gathering followers that will follow his beck and call with ease; any order he issues is to be obeyed, even suicide. Initially, a victim shows reluctance to obey the orders given by Giselle, proof their free will remains. However, when Giselle chooses a permanent follower, crushing their will becomes the next act of his blood, to create a doll he commands at his own whim; pesky "free will" no longer being a factor. Stopping the possession can be done by opponents of great power; a Captain-class individual or higher, if they act quickly, can exert their own spiritual pressure as a means to force off the blood from their body; however, there is a time limit to this. Individuals need to act quickly when they realise something is wrong, lest Giselle's blood take a permanent hold of them, and there would be no escape. Another additional weakness to Giselle's otherwise impressive Schrift is the inability to turn a Quincy into his "corpse" unless they are truly dead. This ability itself has another name, given to it by Giselle himself. It is affectionately called Die laufenden Toten '(行進のゾンビ'' (ディー ローフェンデン トテン) Dī Rōfenden Toten; German for "The Walking Dead", Japanese for "March of the Zombies"). *'''Dead Assets (むかちしさん, Mukachishisan): A supplemental ability related to the Zombie, and by far one of Giselle's most useful skills, Dead Assets is the ability to regenerate the limbs of any target he so chooses. There are two ways in which Giselle can perform Dead Assets; the first and least horrific (for the intended target, at least) is by using the flesh of a deceased individual for the regeneration. Applying the flesh to the wound regenerates the wounded portion, be it a limb or otherwise. However, the regeneration from this method is flawed in design and strength; the regeneration appears stitched and pale, and if a limb was regenerated, it lacks the true strength the former limb had. :: The second method is by using Giselle's own blood. This form of regeneration is "perfected", restoring the limb or wounded portion to its former glory in full. However, it has possessed the horrifying side-effect of zombifying the intended target, turning them into a "corpse" under Giselle's control so long as the regenerated portion of the body remains fully attached. It is due to this that Candice and the rest of Giselle's friends show heavy aversion to having limbs regenerated in this fashion, despite the fact that Giselle cannot zombify a Quincy that is not dead. Quincy: Vollständig Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): This is the release form used by Quincy after activating their unique gloves. It is the solution to the drawbacks of Quincy: Letzt Stil, which fell out of use two hundred years ago. Unique to Vollständig, each has release has it's own name, similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. By activating a mechanism within his gloves, a substantial amount of reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Giselle emerges in the Vollständig after the column shatters. Like Letzt Stil, the activation of Vollständig increases the amount of reishi being drawn in. In such a state, Giselle is able to fight with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. As with any Stern Ritter, Giselle is more than capable of using the Quincy: Vollständig. However, even in a battle where he is on the losing end, he prefers to avoid it due to claiming that his particular Quincy: Vollständig exhausts his body. Giselle's Vollständig is called El Bamavet. El Bamavet (疫病神の上帝 (エル バマブット) Eru Bamabutto; Hebrew for "God is in Death", Japanese for "Angel of Death in the service of the Lord") is the name of Giselle's Vollständig. Trivia *Darkrai chose the name "Karasu" (Crow) for Giselle's bow because the crow is often associated with both death and graveyards. *Giselle's birthday, October 31st, is the same as the airing of the first episode of AMC's ''The Walking Dead. ''This ties into his epithet of The Zombie. It is also the day of "All Hallow's Eve", the night when all the dead return to the world of the living. *Giselle's blood-type of "AB" fits well with his personality, which is that of an unpredictable sadist; while he can seem very nice and sweet at first, it doesn't take much to make the guy flip, and underneath the façade of sugary sweetness is a monster that absolutely loves to inflict pain on others. Thus, Darkrai decided "AB" would fit best when applying the Japanese logic of blood types and personalities into Giselle's character.